


短篇合集

by Theodoresky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky





	短篇合集

盐水  
卡卡很久没有和舍甫琴科联系了。  
随着时间的流逝，曾经拥抱过的滚烫已经冷却，曾经年轻的面庞已然老去，曾经甜蜜的Ricky和Andriy被KAKA和Sheva所代替，联系逐渐变少也是正常。  
卡卡这么想，也是正常。手指在舍甫琴科的名字上面绕了三圈，他还是不知道是不是该摁下去，摁下去也不知道该说些什么。  
他要结婚了。  
娶一个很漂亮很年轻的女孩，穿着正装走过红毯对她说我愿意。只是这张请帖该不该发给安德烈，毕竟乌克兰的主教练，应该没有空来参加他的婚礼。  
或者说，他隐秘的希望着，舍瓦是因为别的理由，别的更多更简单更复杂的理由拒绝来参加他的婚礼，因为安德烈的理由。  
就像是教堂的钟声惊起白鸽，留下一圈又一圈的波纹，散开的很远，他们还能够恍惚是少年。  
就像纪录片说的，那个时候马尔蒂尼、因扎吉未老，皮尔洛、加图索年少。  
他们跑过草皮追逐精灵，一千次射门也赢不过光阴。

那时候安德烈陪他去医疗室挂点滴，软组织挫伤引发了低烧。  
他本来是打算再家里面看会儿圣经，然后睡觉，把药片和清水放在床头，预备自己一睡醒就能拿到，睡前还思考着要不要给舍甫琴科发个消息，就说明天的队内聚会他不去了，想了想还是算了，明天早上起来再说也不迟。半梦半醒有人进了他的房间，拉拉扯扯的把他拽起来，把什么东西裹在他身上，然后把他塞到柜子里面，他热的要命，从被子里面伸出胳臂艰难的想把自己扒拉出来但是一次又一次挣扎失败。  
对方不厌其烦的把他的手摁下去，用被子把他裹的严严实实。  
卡卡拗不过他，开始胡乱的求救，皮波、保罗、桑德罗还有安德烈。安德烈的名字从他的唇角跑出去的时候，对方的手顿了一下，卡卡喃喃的不停的念叨，安德烈，安德烈，安德烈。  
安德烈，安德烈，安德烈。  
安德烈，安德烈，安德烈。  
安德烈，安德烈，安德烈。  
虽然既不是水也不是药，但是仅仅念着这个名字就觉得安心，卡卡终于又睡着了。  
等到他再一次睡醒的时候躺在医院的床上，发烧带来的后遗症是头疼和发冷，他把自己往被子里面缩了一缩，盯着天花板看了三秒，突然开始有点想哭。  
卡卡抽抽鼻子。  
哭出来太丢人了，加图索嘲笑他一哭就停不下来，就像是一个坏掉的喷泉，没完没了。  
但是他现在生病了，一个人，在米兰，离巴西十万八千里的地方，他的腿有点疼，头很疼还冷，偷偷哭两声也没什么大不了的。  
“睡醒了？”带口音的意大利语把他的眼泪摁回去，穿着风衣的舍甫琴科走进来，光线在他的发梢上面转了一个圈，留下一点耀眼的反光，“没烧傻吧？”  
“能不能盼我点好的？”卡卡嗡里嗡气的说，“比如我早点好起来，再给你传球之类的。”  
“还记得传球，还没烧傻。”舍甫琴科把吃的放在床头，卡卡虽然被点滴挂饱但是闻到熟悉的意大利面的味道仍然没办法把眼睛从保温盒上面拿开，“还记得吃。”  
卡卡知道自己卡小猪的名号大概是解释不清了，也就懒得辩驳，“你做的？”  
“保罗家领的。”舍甫琴科扯过椅子，坐在床边。  
“听起来好凄惨。”卡卡别别嘴。  
“什么叫凄惨？”舍甫琴科把小桌板架起来，“我真的给你做了，那才叫凄惨。”  
卡卡坐起来，点滴挂在右手，他皱着眉毛看了五秒，抬头，“你为什么给我挂右手？”  
“因为某个人左手当时挂在我脖子上，怎么都不肯松手。”舍甫琴科促狭的笑起来，把一次性叉子递给卡卡，看着他毫不犹豫的塞了一大口，酱汁沾在脸侧，“你这么迷迷糊糊的以后怎么办？”  
“有安德烈啊。”  
“那要是我不在了怎么办？”  
“你怎么可能不在。”  
“如果呢？”  
“那我就养一只金毛。”  
“听起来不错，但是只养一只金毛，金毛很孤单啊。”  
“那我就再养一只黑球。”  
“哈哈哈你能把自己养好就不错了。”

“Ricky？”卡罗琳娜走进房间，卡卡仓促的抬头看她，“怎么了，卡洛琳？”  
“Mel的葬礼准备好了。”女孩走过来，坐在卡卡的边上，卡卡匆匆的屏幕摁掉，“好的。”  
“别难过了。”卡罗琳娜把头靠在卡卡的肩上。  
“嗯。”卡卡不动声色的把手机上的水痕擦掉。  
他还是没有的打给安德烈。


End file.
